


Чертовы гномы мистера Армитиджа

by Esthree



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Hobb - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: Мистеру Армитиджу достается странное наследство.





	Чертовы гномы мистера Армитиджа

**Author's Note:**

> Название - отсылка к переводу книги Абрахама Меррита "Burn, witch, burn!", звучащему на русском как "Дьявольские куклы Мадам Менделип". Хотя тут крипоты как таковой и нет )

Перевалившее через зенит солнце уже не било в глаза, позволяя любоваться буколическим пейзажем, простирающимся за окном: зеленые поля, обрамленные низким кустарником, чередовались с густыми перелесками и цветущими пастбищами с редкими, одиноко стоящими дубами и островками ракитника и кленов в низинах по берегам речки. Фредди Меркьюри из динамиков воодушевленно делился тем, как любит гонять на байке. Ричард подумал, что здесь, и правда, неплохо было бы покататься в хорошую погоду, хотя вряд ли в этих местах есть шанс встретить пышнозадых велосипедисток моложе шестидесяти... 

Прибавив газу, он взобрался на пологий холм, воодушевившись, когда на горизонте наконец показались утопающие в зелени приземистые домики из желто-серого камня, и затормозил. Обе полосы старой асфальтовой дороги сразу у подножия холма были перекрыты огромным, гомонящим и копошащимся, но при этом не двигающимся с места стадом гусей. Откормленные, горластые, наглые до неприличия птицы не реагировали ни на шум мотора, ни на оглушительный сигнал. Объехать стихийно возникшее препятствие было нереально: с противоположной стороны узкая полоса обочины упиралась в живую изгородь из невысокого кустарника, а слева пришлось бы перебраться через канаву и прокатиться по колосящейся пшенице. 

Ричард опустил голову на руль и застонал. Развлекательная загородная поездка, обернувшаяся труднопроходимым квестом «найди дедушкин дом», грозила превратиться в многодневный поход. Сначала он пропустил съезд с шоссе, потому что Сэнди позвонил насчет нового заказа, и пришлось пилить двадцать с лишним миль до развязки, а потом столько же назад. А потом, не обнаружив указателей, он свернул не туда на развилке, отправившись в Нижний Хиллуэй вместо Верхнего — спасибо встретившейся по дороге милой даме неопределенного возраста, выгуливающей толпу мелких собачек такой же неопределенной породы, которая направила его в нужную сторону: «О, там есть табличка, прямо под кустом орешника. Знаете, его вырубают каждую осень, но за год он так разрастается, если не знаешь, где искать — ни за что не догадаешься... Местные-то, все знают, хотя, если подумать, им оно и ни к чему, верно?»

Вернувшись к развилке, Ричард специально поискал указатель, и убедился, что дама несколько погрешила против истины — он был не под, а в кусте. Сквозь ветки проглядывали отдельные буквы из надписи «Верхний Хиллуэй», складываясь в нечто не слишком приличное, как будто проезжающих направляли в далекое эротическое путешествие.

А теперь вот гуси. Он еще раз посигналил, но птицы даже не повернули головы. Ричард вышел из машины и замахал руками.  
— А ну пошли отсюда! Кыш!  
— Эй, приятель, так ты ничего не добьешься. — Ричард поднял глаза: на краю поля стоял щуплый мужичок в коричневом пиджаке и серой, в коричневую клетку, кепке. — Это ж стадо нашего Джона, такие же глухие и упрямые скотины. Их твоим «кыш-кыш» не проймешь. Пока самим не надоест — не уйдут, ну или пока не стемнеет.   
— Хотите сказать, мне придется ждать до вечера? — вздохнул Ричард.  
— Почему же, — мужик хитро прищурился, — для таких случаев есть особый сигнал. — Он повернулся к гусям, сунул в рот два пальца и лихо свистнул. Птицы как по команде двинулись прочь и через полминуты уже резво топали к виднеющемуся за кустами лугу.   
— Спасибо! Вы меня очень выручили.  
— Да ерунда, — мужичок с улыбкой махнул рукой. — Рад был помочь, Кстати, я Нед.  
— Ричард. — Он протянул руку. Ладонь у нового знакомого была твердой и шершавой, с жесткими корочками мозолей, как у всех, работающих на земле. У самого Ричарда они тоже были, хоть и не такие заметные. — Приятно познакомиться. Да, — ему пришло в голову, что стоит воспользоваться подвернувшимся шансом, — вы не подскажете, как мне добраться до дома Генри Армитиджа?  
— Армитиджа? — мужик почесал за ухом. — Это надо прямо по главной улице до церкви, а там свернуть направо и до конца. На самом пригорке стоит, с высоким таким забором.  
— Спасибо еще раз, — благодарно улыбнувшись, Ричард сел в машину.  
— Эй, ты же в курсе, что он умер, да?  
— Да, — Ричард кивнул. — Я его внук.

Аккуратные коттеджи по обе стороны дороги были окружены невысокими каменными заборами и увиты зеленью: плющом, плетистыми розами, диким виноградом а кое-где глицинией. Палисадники пестрели всеми осенними цветами во всевозможных сочетаниях. Пара домов щеголяла соломенными крышами, и Ричард невольно посочувствовал владельцам: содержание аутентичной кровли обходилось недешево. Несколько лет назад им с Сэнди перепал заказ на создание реплики особняка шестнадцатого века. Клиент непременно хотел крышу из тростника или, на худой конец, соломы, но передумал, стоило назвать ему приблизительную стоимость работ, не считая затрат на материал.

Из признаков цивилизации была разве что автобусная остановка и телефонная будка возле невзрачного, наглухо закрытого здания местного совета. Перед зданием на ограде висела табличка со стрелкой, гласившая «Старая мельница». На вывеске местного паба красовался улыбающийся крокодил.

Улица, на которую свернул Ричард, плавно взбиралась в гору и заканчивалась небольшим обрывом. Подъехав к последнему дому, окруженному высоким забором, он поискал ворота и, не найдя, оставил машину на отсыпанном гравием съезде под гостеприимной надписью «Даже не думайте здесь парковаться!». Рядом висела не менее красноречивая табличка «На стену не влезать». Ричард хмыкнул: сложенная из камня стена доходила ему до плеча, а сразу за ней высилась непроглядная живая изгородь выше его роста, из-за которой было практически невозможно разглядеть дом. Да, похоже, дед был не слишком открытым человеком. Покачав головой, Ричард направился к калитке, шаря по карманам в поисках ключей. Ворота, как и следовало ожидать, обнаружились в нескольких шагах, почти полностью скрытые разросшимися шиповником и жимолостью, но загонять машину внутрь не хотелось — вряд ли она кому-то помешает в самом конце улицы. 

Дом все из того же местного ракушечника оказался типичным старинным особняком с печами-каминами, темными дубовыми панелями на стенах и скрипучими полами — довольно просторным, хоть и несколько меньше, чем Ричарду запомнилось. Впрочем, в первый и единственный раз он здесь был больше тридцати лет назад, в гораздо менее сознательном возрасте, когда вся родня собралась по случаю какого-то торжества. И тогда его гораздо больше интересовал полученный в подарок игрушечный паровозик и еще — истории про всяких сказочных существ — фей, эльфов и прочих лепреконов, которые рассказывал ему дед перед сном.

Первый этаж вмещал в себя длинный холл, кухню с кладовой, столовую, ванную и пару гостевых комнат; на втором располагалась библиотека, дедов кабинет, спальня и еще две комнаты, одна из которых когда-то явно принадлежала женщине — судя по висящему на стене портрету, прабабке. Узкая полка над лестничной площадкой была уставлена всякой всячиной: вазочками с сухоцветами, табакерками, резными шкатулками. Не совсем то жилье, о котором Ричард мечтал, но все же лучше, чем отдавать полторы тысячи за съемную квартиру в Лондоне.

Несмотря на солидный возраст — в документах упоминался конец семнадцатого века, но Ричард подозревал, что речь шла всего лишь о перестройке уже имеющегося здания — дом был добротным и крепким. Внутри было чисто, хотя ощущался легкий запах затхлости, как бывает в давно не топленых домах. Ричард мысленно сделал пометку в ближайшее время проверить камины — если дымоходы нуждаются в чистке, лучше выяснить это до наступления холодов. 

Дедовы вещи были упакованы в несколько больших коробок. Ричард перетащил их в незанятую комнату, решив разобрать позднее, когда перевезет сюда все остальное. 

Он до сих пор терялся в догадках, почему из всех родственников дом достался именно ему. Не сказать, что их с дедом — не родным даже, а двоюродным — связывали какие-то особо теплые отношения. Ну не считать же всерьез, что тот решил сделать его своим наследником, потому что Ричард, как и он сам, был архитектором. По-хорошему, это был даже не первый его выбор. Он с детства мечтал проявить себя в чем-то творческом, так что осторожные намеки отца о том, как выгодно можно устроиться с дипломом инженера или юриста, всегда пропускал мимо ушей: в юношеских мечтах он выходил на сцену в шекспировских пьесах или исполнял сольную партию в оркестре — недаром же несколько лет потрачено на бальные танцы и музыкальные классы. После колледжа у него даже была безумная идея — отправиться на гастроли с цирковой труппой. Все решил разговор с братом, с ним в отличие от родителей, Ричард решил поделиться своими планами: подумаешь — месяц-другой почистить клетки и потаскать реквизит, зато потом он — полноправный член профсоюза: кастинги, роли. Его возьмут в какую-нибудь масштабную постановку или хотя бы мюзикл... 

_— Угу, пятым лебедем в третьем ряду, — хмыкнул Кристофер, усаживаясь на стол и отщипывая кусок от маминого пирога.  
— «Лебединое озеро» — это балет, — Ричард возвел глаза к потолку.  
— Это не принципиально, — отмахнулся Крис. — Думаешь, тебя сходу пригласят в «Макбета» или «Генриха IV»?  
— Не сразу, конечно, может, года через два...  
— Через двадцать два! — фыркнул брат. — Да у них там своих знаменитостей хватает, только свистни. Будешь играть всяких эпизодических неудачников в сериалах для подростков и домохозяек. Или отсвечивать клювом на заднем плане. Не то, чтобы меня это сильно волновало, конечно..._

В итоге цирк уехал без него, а Ричард обрадовал родителей намерением поступать в Академию на архитектора: ему всегда нравилось придумывать проекты зданий, вычерчивать планировку, создавать не просто отвлеченный объект, но что-то необычное, имеющее свой оригинальный характер. Работа в большой компании, где каждый занимался исключительно своей частичкой паззла, не имея понятия об общей картине, довольно быстро его разочаровала, так что через несколько лет, случайно встретившись в пабе с бывшим однокурсником, искавшим партнера для своей фирмы, он, не раздумывая, согласился. В результате Сэнди главным образом занимался тем, что подыскивал клиентов, а Ричард, во многом благодаря налаженным контактам со строителями и поставщиками материалов, заботился о том, чтобы заказчики не остались разочарованными. Нельзя сказать, что эта работа была намного выгоднее — по деньгам выходило, пожалуй, то же самое — зато теперь он мог разрабатывать проекты с нуля и следить за тем, как они воплощаются в жизнь. Отталкиваясь от пожеланий (и возможностей) клиентов, он учитывал все нюансы: особенности рельефа и климата, состав грунта, глубину залегания подземных вод, архитектурный облик населенного пункта, исторические факты и даже легенды — все, что составляло "гений места". Только так могло родиться здание, которое впишется в обстановку так, словно было тут всегда. А благодаря тому, что в свое время на последнем курсе Ричард добавил к своей специальности дополнительный курс ландшафтного дизайна, ему удавалось создавать целостный ансамбль, в котором даже самый миниатюрный участок становился достойной оправой выстроенному дому. Кстати говоря, если он хочет осмотреть сад, стоит отправиться прямо сейчас, чтобы успеть до темноты. 

Бросив сумку на кровать в хозяйской спальне, Ричард спустился вниз и, миновав кухню, вышел на сторону участка, противоположную центральному входу, значительно более обширную и, несмотря на легкий налет запустения, носящую на себе следы заботливых рук. 

Просторная площадка для барбекю, узкие дорожки, выложенные камнями, между которыми торчала отросшая щетина нестриженного газона, маленькая тепличка, грядки с тремя видами салата и пряными травами, безбожно заросшие сорняками. Посреди внушительного лаконичного рокария тихо журчал миниатюрный фонтан в виде водопада, стекающего с рельефного валуна. В разных частях сада возвышалось несколько самшитовых топиари: ближайший к дому изображал огромного лежащего дракона. Проглядывающие на конце мощных лап основания ветвей играли роль когтей, крылья ящера были сложены, а голова, увенчанная роговыми пластинами — настороженно приподнята, как будто он учуял незваных гостей. Поодаль виднелись фигуры трех застывших уродливых великанов, высотой больше человеческого роста. Выполнены скульптуры были мастерски, хоть и нуждались в корректировке, и Ричард почувствовал легкую зависть: он давно мечтал освоить это искусство, но с их сумасшедшим графиком работы практиковаться было некогда, да и негде. 

Несколько молодых колонновидных яблонь ломились от созревающих плодов. Ближе к высокому забору из темного кирпича, служащему границей с соседним участком, начинались непролазные заросли малины и ежевики, а идущий вниз под небольшим уклоном склон холма скорее напоминал старый парк со свечками лип, чернеющими стройными стволами ясеней, пурпурно-фиолетовой гривой остролистных кленов и, стоящими особняком, гордыми дубами. 

Ричард двинулся обратно, любуясь толстым ковром плюща, обвивающего западную стену дома до самого отвеса, и прикидывая, какие работы в саду требуют внимания в первую очередь. Неподалеку от входа, под одним из окон виднелась дверь в подвал — странно круглая, под стать выщербленному кирпичному своду. Как-нибудь стоило бы заглянуть туда, убедиться, что не развелись крысы. Уже на пороге кухни он обернулся — порыв ветра, взъерошившего отросшие побеги самшита, заставил драконьи крылья трепетать, так что создавалось впечатление, будто он вот-вот расправит их и взлетит — и в этот момент увидел ее: неприметную дверь по правую руку, выкрашенную белой краской и почти сливающуюся со стеной. Ричард отодвинул щеколду и потянул за ручку. Выключателя снаружи не было, так что он принялся наугад шарить по стене у входа, пока под рукой не щелкнула кнопка. Под потолком вспыхнула тусклая лампочка. 

Должно быть, когда-то здесь располагалась кладовая, но дед приспособил маленькую — едва ли шесть на шесть футов — комнатушку под хранение садового инвентаря: аккуратно прислоненные в углу лопаты, тяпки и грабли, подвешенные на крючки вдоль стены лейки и ведра, притулившаяся в углу газонокосилка. В коробках были разложены сезонные удобрения, бутылки с подкормками и средствами от вредителей. На верхней полке поблескивал алюминиевый бок большого насоса. Внизу стояли ящики с инструментами. Шагнув вперед, чтобы рассмотреть старую бутыль с выцветшей этикеткой, Ричард стукнулся обо что-то коленом. Он присмотрелся: справа у стены стоял почерневший от времени деревянный сундук, окованный толстыми полосами железа: как минимум ровесник деда, а то и старше. Ричард почувствовал, как внутри, помимо воли, зашевелилось любопытство, и вздохнул. Возможно, когда-то в нем хранилось прабабкино приданое, расшитые кружевом наряды или столовое серебро, но сейчас там вряд ли можно было обнаружить что-то интереснее пары запасных перчаток или упаковки гвоздей. Выдвинув два парных засова, он поднял тяжелую крышку.

Внутри, и правда, оказалось несколько упаковок садовых перчаток, моток шпагата и коробка с насадками для лейки. Рядом с ними были сложены стопкой упакованные в коричневую бумагу и аккуратно перевязанные бечевкой свертки. Ричард взял один из лежащих сверху — тяжелый! — потянул за узел и осторожно начал разворачивать обертку. Крошечные сапоги, длинная, перепоясанная ремнем одежда... Садовые гномы? Он попытался представить деда, расставляющего в саду нелепые фигурки в разноцветных колпаках, и невольно рассмеялся. Может, доставшееся от какой-нибудь тетушки наследство или чей-то неудачный подарок, так и не нашедший нового хозяина. Он стянул последний слой бумаги и нахмурился. Гном — а судя по пропорциям, это был все-таки гном — нимало не походил на дешевые гипсовые статуэтки, продающиеся на деревенских ярмарках. Размером не больше фута, с Барби, которую Ричард недавно покупал на день рождения племяшке. Глубоко посаженные глаза смотрели сурово, с неодобрением и изрядной долей высокомерия. Губы, скрытые пышными усами и бородой, наверняка были искривлены в хмурой усмешке. Никакого цветного колпачка не было и в помине, и лысая макушка матово поблескивала в желтоватом свете лампочки. Зато на поясе у гнома красовался длинный кинжал, а грудь стягивала широкая перевязь. Перевернув фигурку, Ричард с удивлением уставился на пару перекрещенных топоров, закрепленных на спине. 

Отложив воинственного гнома в сторону, он принялся за следующий сверток. Второй гном больше походил на своих типичных садовых собратьев: остроносые малиновые башмаки, круглое пузцо, загнутый книзу нос крючком и длинная белая борода, придававшая ему сходство с добрым Сантой. Прищуренные глаза лучились хитринкой, а под рукой у него висел не то меч, не то остроконечная дубинка.

Ричард разворачивал одну фигурку за другой, ставя их в ряд на полку, и чем дальше, тем больше убеждался, что имеет дело с чем-то необычным. Гномы были не просто непохожи друг на друга, имели разные прически, одежду и снаряжение, — каждый, несомненно, обладал уникальным характером, как будто они были живыми существами, мифическими созданиями из тех сказок, что однажды рассказывал ему дед. Индивидуальный заказ? Ручная работа? Ричард внимательно рассмотрел фигурки со всех сторон — ни названия, ни клейма изготовителя. Судя по весу, это вряд ли был гипс или керамика. Скорее всего камень, решил он после того, как одна из фигурок — светловолосый гном с усами-косичками, которого он неудачно положил с краю — свалился на пол, а когда он наклонился, чтобы поднять его, сверху, пребольно ударив его в плечо, упал еще один — безбородый гном с луком, хотя он был уверен, что поставил его к самой стенке.

Всего фигурок оказалось четырнадцать: тринадцать гномов и один... хм, пожалуй, эльф — маленький босоногий человечек с острыми ушами. Оставить такую красоту томиться в темной подсобке было бы преступлением, и Ричард, сложив находки в две большие корзины, отправился в сад — устраивать их в рокарии и возле рабаток. В наступающих сумерках выразительные лица гномов казались живыми, словно они на самом деле выбрались из своих подземных чертогов, чтобы принять бой с покушающимся на их сокровища драконом или разогнать злобных огров. 

Расположив их со всем возможным комфортом, Ричард довольно расправил затекшие плечи и решил, что настало время заняться ужином. Местный магазинчик наверняка давно уже закрылся, но он предусмотрительно купил в городе две упаковки стейков и несколько перцев — прекрасный повод опробовать площадку для барбекю. Жаль забыл про пиво...

Калитка хлопнула, когда он переворачивал мясо.

— Вечерочка! Не помешаю? — Нед, прижимая локтем четыре бутылки пива, осторожно протиснулся между углом дома и нависающими над дорожкой ветками шиповника и с наслаждением втянул поднимающийся от мангала аромат. — Чувствуется, дом снова ожил.

— Добро пожаловать, — Ричард улыбнулся и кивнул на стоящие возле дома плетеные кресла. — Сейчас как раз будет готово.

— Вот, держи, — Нед протянул ему тарелку с пирогом с аппетитной золотистой корочкой. — Картофельный, с сыром, моя старуха здорово его делает.

— Не стоило... — нахмурился Ричард.

— Да брось, — Нед сгрузил поклажу на стол, открыл одну бутылку и осмотрелся. — Ого, это гномы, да? Ничего, если я взгляну?

— Ээ... — Ричард обернулся, перекладывая поджаренные стейки и овощи на блюдо. — Да, конечно. Я нашел их в подсобке и решил, что им там не место. Не понимаю, как они там оказались.

— Это все Джуд. — Нед подошел к одной из фигурок и наклонился, рассматривая ее со всех сторон. — Старая ведьма.

— Джуд?

— Соседка наша, они с моей Мэг частенько собираются за стаканчиком шерри. Она приходила к Генри убираться в доме два раза в месяц. И всегда ворчала, что эти гномы за ней своими глазищами следят. Вот и засунула их куда подальше, когда убирала вещи после похорон.

Заливистый лай раздался прямо за спиной и Ричард, невольно вздрогнул. Они с Недом синхронно обернулись к полускрытому зарослями забору. Два или три кирпича внизу, примерно в футе от земли, выпали, и из-за образовавшейся дыры звуки, доносившиеся с соседнего участка, казались громче обычного. 

— Дарси, где ты, мальчик? 

— Марджори, — вздохнул Нед. — Стерва завидущая. Послушай доброго совета, парень — заделай эту дыру побыстрее. А то не будет тебе покоя.

Ричард молча кивнул, не став уточнять, от кого именно — от собаки или от ее хозяйки. 

Нед прошелся по дорожке, разглядывая гномов, до которых доставал свет фонаря над дверью, и повернул обратно.

— Занятные штуки. Сам-то я их не видел никогда, только слышал. — Он отхлебнул пива и устроился в кресле. — Смотрю, ты тут уже освоился.

— Только начал, — Ричард отсалютовал ему бутылкой и принялся за стейк. — Кстати, вы не знаете, дед сам занимался садовой скульптурой или кого-то нанимал?

— Никого из местных, это уж точно. Да и чужаков здесь не бывало. Поговаривали, — Нед заговорщицки понизил голос, — что ему помогают пикси. 

— А также эльфы и гномы, — рассмеялся Ричард. — Надеюсь, мне удастся с ними подружиться — мне бы совсем не помешала их помощь.

***

Знакомство со сказочными садовыми обитателями пришлось отложить; с утра нужно было ехать на объект. Мастера как раз устраивали проверку каминного отопления; тяга была отличной, нигде не дымило. В доме вкусно пахло свежим деревом и мокрой шпатлевкой. Наверху, заделывая отверстия вокруг дымоходов, стучали молотками кровельщики. В кухне устанавливали доставленное вчера витражное окно. Пару раз Ричарда чуть не сшибли с ног, занося на второй этаж дубовые доски для пола. 

Созвонившись с поставщиками, он выяснил, что недостающие стенные панели привезут только завтра, как и заказанные саженцы. Путаться под ногами у рабочих не имело смысла, тем более, что завтра времени на отдых не будет, и Ричард, наскоро перекусив в городе, отправился в Хиллуэй. 

Съезд с шоссе он успел заметить в последний момент: позвонив во время ланча, Сэнди ошарашил его предложением поучаствовать в конкурсе проектов нового Парка развлечений. Шутка ли — площадь под сотню гектаров, миллионы фунтов инвестиций. Такие конкурсы не по зубам мелким компаниям, где число сотрудников не превышает десятка человек...

Залив бензин в газонокосилку, он тщательно обработал газон вокруг дома, высыпал траву в компостный ящик в дальнем конце сада, и, надев перчатки, принялся за прополку. Листовой салат и рукколу можно было только перекопать — без должного ухода они ушли в цвет и стали совершенно несъедобны. А вот базилик, петрушка, розмарин и шалфей чувствовали себя неплохо, хоть и были со всех сторон окружены сорняками.

Приведя в порядок грядки, Ричард решил, что на сегодня с садоводством пора завязывать, иначе завтра он не разогнет спины. Клумбы могут и подождать, тем более, он хотел купить свой любимый кизильник и, может быть, овсяницу — для рокария. Выпрямившись, он повернулся к миниатюрной скальной гряде, потер поясницу и недоуменно нахмурился. 

Он мог бы поклясться, что расставленные вчера вечером гномы находятся не на своих местах. Не то, чтобы он мог в точности вспомнить, где был каждый, но вот, например, безбородый лучник — он совершенно точно знал, что оставлял его на верхушке небольшого валуна, помня еще по приключенческим книгам и играм с солдатиками, что для стрельбы необходима выгодная позиция на возвышенности. А сегодня рядом с ним на камне стоял гном-блондин с косичками, невозмутимо обозревая окрестности, как полководец, изучающий предстоящее поле битвы.

Или «монашек» — гном со стриженной под горшок шевелюрой и заткнутой за пояс рогаткой — которого Ричард устроил на бордюре возле грядки с салатом вместе с гномом в шапке-ушанке: рядом с ними обнаружился «пижон», седой гном с щегольски заплетенной бородкой. Казалось, он подозрительно поглядывает на приятелей, будто опасается, что они могут позволить себе лишнего.

Ричард попытался припомнить, не переставлял ли фигурки Нед, но насколько он видел, тот даже не притрагивался к ним, только смотрел. Может, его подводит память? Ричард потряс головой: если бы речь шла про одного, ну двух гномов — куда ни шло. Но несовпадений было куда больше. Он внимательно осмотрел рокарий и близлежащие клумбы. Толстого гнома с бородой-бубликом он поставил под яблоней, сейчас он лежал на спине — должно быть, его сбило упавшее яблоко, а по другую сторону ствола стоял гном с топором в голове, который вчера был у водопада...

За спиной раздалось отрывистое тявканье. 

— Дарси, где ты, сорванец? Иди сюда немедленно! — послышался из-за забора пронзительный женский голос.

Обернувшись, Ричард успел заметить лохматую морду с блестящими от любопытства черными глазками-бусинками, высовывающуюся через дыру в заборе. Увидев его, собачонка тявкнула еще раз для порядка и поспешила убраться на свою сторону. Ричард вздохнул. Дырой стоило заняться: не ровен час мелкая псина проберется сюда, и придется отлавливать ее по всему участку. Может, это пес и перетаскал фигурки? Ричард с сомнением посмотрел на «короля» — так Ричард прозвал про себя надменно выглядящего гнома в плаще с меховой оторочкой — которого он оставил на пригорке, как командующего армией, и который сейчас стоял ближе всех к дыре в заборе, на пару с «воякой», оставленным «на страже». А эльфа и вовсе нигде не было видно. 

Ладно, в следующий раз он захватит немного раствора и поставит кирпичи на место. 

Вооружившись секатором, Ричард попробовал было подровнять фигуру дракона, но вскоре вынужден был признаться себе, что занятие оказалось сложнее, чем он себе представлял. Вместо идеально ровной поверхности бок ящера покрылся ямками и буграми, а на большом пальце под перчаткой образовалась зудящая мозоль. Дав себе слово завтра же купить сучкорез и, может быть, пару пособий по топиари, Ричард бросил безнадежное дело. 

Поужинав купленным в индийском ресторанчике карри, он открыл бутылку красного сухого и, устроившись в глубоком кожаном кресле в дедовом кабинете, принялся обдумывать безумную идею Сэнди. Парк такого масштаба должен иметь самые разные аттракционы, зоны отдыха и развлечений, объединенные единой концепцией, яркой и уникальной. Без нее любой проект был обречен. Поиски спрятанных пиратских сокровищ? Школа магии и волшебства? Это будет хорошо, если у каждого второго. Замок фей? Доисторические животные? Звездные войны? Он потер виски. Следовало начать с начала: попросить Сэнди, чтобы достал карту местности, топографику и снимки со спутника, и почитать путеводители.

***

Привезенные на следующий день стенные панели оказались не того оттенка, и до обеда он, не переставая, созванивался с поставщиками, уточняя сроки исполнения заказа, а потом объяснялся с клиентом по поводу задержки. На всякий случай, чтобы не вышло такой же накладки с саженцами, Ричард съездил в питомник сам, подобрав заодно кизильник для рокария в Хиллуэй, а потом до позднего вечера вместе с рабочими занимался высадкой деревьев и кустарников. Возвращаться домой на ночь не было смысла, и он решил переночевать в одной из комнат наверху на свободной кушетке. 

С оставшимися делами удалось управиться до обеда, и Ричард, добравшись до дома, решил не затягивать с пересадкой кизильника — чем раньше растение окажется в почве, тем быстрее начнет свыкаться с новой обстановкой, а учитывая то, как быстро небо затягивало тучами, в ближайшие несколько дней на подходящую погоду можно было не рассчитывать.

Все вместе с подготовкой почвы и подкормкой заняло около получаса. Отряхнув землю с лопаты, Ричард довольно оглядел преобразившийся пейзаж рокария, отметив, что гномы опять «разбрелись». Тот, что в ушанке, переместился с грядки на клумбу к рыжему гному с прической в форме звезды. А рядом с толстяком под яблоней оказался гном со слуховым рожком у уха. Повернувшись, он поискал глазами «короля» с «воякой» и остолбенел: дыры в заборе не было. На ее месте красовалась свежая кладка с тонкой прослойкой уже подсохшего раствора. А оба стоящих в карауле гнома расположились в тени можжевельника.

Ричард на мгновение прикрыл глаза, открыл их снова и помотал головой. Все осталось как было, заделанная дыра ему не померещилась. Но как?.. Ключи от ворот и калитки были только у него — да и зачем кому бы то ни было пробираться сюда только для того, чтобы починить забор? Должно быть, это сделали соседи, чтобы их собака не убегала. Да, именно так. Ричард задвинул подальше назойливую мысль, что выпавшие кирпичи лежали с его стороны на достаточном отдалении от забора. Может, они зацепили их тяпкой или чем-то подобным. 

Что ж, тем лучше, ему же меньше забот. Будет больше времени заняться стрижкой кустарника. Мысленно отвесив себе подзатыльник — сучкорез! — Ричард решил отправиться в подсобку за секатором, но этого не потребовалось. Скульптура дракона была подстрижена. Ричард стоял с открытым ртом, смотрел на идеально ровные очертания, на точеную длинную шею и грозную пасть, на толстые лапы с когтями-ветками, на шипастый загнутый хвост и сложенные тонкие крылья и чувствовал, как в голове царит полнейший хаос. Этому не было никакого логического объяснения. Если можно было еще предположить, что соседи каким-то образом перелезли через забор и заделали дырку, то с чего бы им вдруг вздумалось стричь его топиари — было совершенно непонятно. Ричард оглянулся на трех огров — они тоже могли похвастать безупречной формой. 

Телефон в кармане завибрировал.

— Сэнди? Да, слушаю... Что ты говоришь? Хорошо, да, я постараюсь не затягивать с проектом, — Ричард машинально нажал кнопку отбоя, почти не слушая приятеля. 

Ветер усилился, на нос и щеки упало несколько крупных капель. Он поспешно подобрал инструменты и побежал домой под хлынувшим стеной ливнем.

***

Завтра первым делом нужно было заехать в питомник за растениями для альпинария. Приняв душ и натянув старые штаны с футболкой, Ричард потянулся к джинсам за мобильником: стоило поставить будильник на час пораньше, но в кармане телефона не оказалось. Судорожно перебирая, где он мог его оставить — на работе? в кафе? в питомнике? — он вспомнил, что последний раз отвечал на звонок Сэнди в саду. Должно быть, от растерянности он положил телефон мимо кармана. Ричард со стоном выглянул в окно: дождь ослабел, но не прекратился, и круг света от наддверного фонаря размывался от повисшей в воздухе водяной взвеси. 

Вытащив из ящика стола фонарик и накинув куртку, он спустился вниз и торопливо зашагал к кусту. Найти мобильник в мокрой траве, усеянной обрезками веток, оказалось нелегкой задачей. Ричард пригнулся к самой земле, ползая на корточках и вороша кучки листьев. Луч фонаря скользнул по фигурам стоящих на валуне гномов, и Ричарду почудилось, что их глаза полыхнули красным. Он навел на них фонарик — да нет, ерунда. Обойдя дракона, он присел, роясь возле его лап. Слева, возле грядок снова мелькнули красноватые огоньки, и Ричард стремительно обернулся. Ему показалось, что краем глаза он уловил какое-то движение возле можжевельника. Он нервно дернулся, задев рукой что-то твердое: мобильник, слава богу! Подскочив, он в два шага добрался до дорожки и, уже не сдерживаясь, бросился к дому, ощущая, как пристальные взгляды полосуют ему спину.

Оказавшись внутри, он запер дверь кухни на щеколду и на всякий случай опустил шторы.

Он никогда не верил в сверхъестественное, но то, что сейчас происходило... Ричард глубоко вздохнул и, переодевшись, отправился в паб. Такие вещи просто невозможно было воспринимать на трезвую голову. И в одиночестве.

***

«Зеленый дракон», как большинство деревенских пабов, хранил очарование старины: в углу на козлах лежал посеревший за годы бочонок, в котором когда-то хранилось пиво, над стойкой висела целая батарея начищенных до блеска оловянных кружек, а напротив, возле стены, притулилась прялка с пучком кудели. Шум голосов и бормотание висящего на стене телевизора, как и прохладный бок запотевшей кружки с пивом под пальцами, действовали успокаивающе, и Ричард чувствовал, что постепенно приходит в себя. 

— Красным, говоришь, светятся? — потягивающий пиво Нед поверил в его рассказ быстрее, чем он сам. 

— Я понимаю, что этому должно быть какое-то логическое объяснение, — вздохнул Ричард. — Может, у них глаза покрыты каким-то специальным составом на основе фосфора или...

— Да брось, приятель, — Нед, ухмыльнувшись, отхлебнул из кружки и стер с губ пену. — Ты ж не хуже меня знаешь — это волшебные гномы.

— Это невозможно... — Ричард задумчиво вращал в ладонях свою кружку.

Обтрепанного вида парень, с запавшими глазами и натянутой на скулах землистого цвета кожей, качнулся в их сторону, вцепившись обеими руками в столешницу, и громко зашептал:

— Одолжите полтинник, а? Мне до завтра только, я верну, мне вот так нужно, — он провел ребром ладони по горлу. 

— Отвали, Билли, нет ничего, — отмахнулся Нед.

— Дай полтинник, у тебя же есть, я знаю, — парень ухватил Ричарда за рукав, нависая над ним и заглядывая ему в лицо. Тот застыл в нерешительности, пытаясь вежливо высвободить руку.

— Да иди ты, нарик хренов, — Нед пихнул парня так, что тот не удержался на ногах и, покачнувшись, почти лег на соседний стол. 

— Я тебе это припомню, родственничек, — прошипел он и, шатаясь, побрел к выходу.

— Билли, — пояснил Нед в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Ричарда. — Двоюродный брат моей Мэгги. Был приличный парень, а как подсел на дурь, так и пошло-поехало. Работать не работает, только на новую дозу побирается. У соседей вещи таскать стал...

— Да уж, это проблемы посерьезнее, чем гномы со светящимися глазами, — усмехнулся Ричард, осушая в два глотка свою кружку. — Ладно, спасибо за поддержку, я пойду — завтра рано вставать. 

То ли разговор и в самом деле успокоил нервы, а может, помогла выпивка, но заснул Ричард почти мгновенно, решив оставить решение загадки таинственных гномов на свежую голову.

Весь следующий день, часть ночи и половину еще одного дня он провел на объекте, улаживая всплывающие проблемы, и только по пути домой, заметив, что телефон подозрительно молчит вот уже несколько часов, обнаружил, что аккумулятор разрядился в ноль, а зарядку он, как всегда, забыл. 

Выруливая к воротам, он с удивлением обнаружил, что створки приоткрыты, а возле калитки стоит констебль.

— Что-то случилось? 

— Вы Ричард Армитидж? Сержант Хопкинс, — представился тот. — Могу я взглянуть на ваши документы? 

— Конечно. — Ричард протянул ему права. — Так что произошло?

— Вчера в ваш дом было совершено проникновение. Соседка услышала шум и вызвала полицию. Могу я узнать, где вы вчера были?

— Я? Работал. Знаете, мы заканчиваем строительство и если не успеем вовремя, придется платить неустойку. Нужно четко координировать все действия...

— Вы дизайнер? 

— Архитектор. Хотя дизайнер тоже, — Ричард улыбнулся. — Так вы говорите, в мой дом вломились?

— Совершенно верно, — кивнул сержант. — Вы знаете некоего Билла Стилинга?

— Билла... Нет, не знаю, — Ричард помотал головой.

— Местный наркоман, обвинялся в мелких кражах...

— А! Билли. Я видел его вчера в пабе, он пытался занять у меня денег. 

— И вы дали?

— Нет. 

Полицейский задумчиво хмыкнул. Ричард нахмурился:

— Думаете, это могло его спровоцировать?

— Все возможно, — неопределенно пожал плечами сержант. — Пройдемте в дом, посмотрите, все ли на месте.

— Вы его задержали? — спросил Ричард следуя за полицейским. — Он в полиции?

— В больнице.

— В больнице? — нахмурился Ричард.

— Упал с лестницы и сломал ногу, — пояснил сержант. — Вопил, не переставая, что чертовы гномы хотят его убить.

— Г-гномы?

— Да, — сержант остановился, внимательно посмотрев ему в лицо. — Вы что-нибудь об этом знаете?

— Хотите сказать — не прячу ли я дома банду карликов-убийц? — Ричард вымученно улыбнулся. — Послушайте, этот парень наверняка был в дрова. Уверяю вас, я понятия не имею, о чем речь, и у меня нет никаких гномов, кроме садовых.

— Вот как? — сержант приподнял брови. — Могу я на них взглянуть?

— Конечно. Давайте, я осмотрю дом и все вам покажу. 

Ричард заглянул в спальню и кабинет, бегло убедившись, что документы и дедовы старинные вещицы на своих местах. 

— Кажется, все в порядке. Ну что, идемте, посмотрим на гномов.

Дожидавшийся его у лестницы сержант кивнул и принялся спускаться. 

— Ого! Суровые ребята, — дойдя до пролета между этажами, он остановился, и Ричард чуть не влетел ему в спину. Он проследил за направлением взгляда сержанта и застыл. На полке, где стояли разные безделушки, расположились сразу шестеро гномов. Еще четверо безмолвно следили за ними со столика в холле. 

— Пожалуй, такие кого угодно в темноте напугают. А разве они не должны быть в саду?

— В саду... А, да, — пробормотал Ричард, — но был сильный дождь...

— Решили не рисковать? — спросил сержант. — Необычные фигурки, — он протянул руку и потрогал меч «короля», — сделаны на заказ?

— Да, авторская работа. 

Ричарду показалось, что гномы при его словах горделиво выпрямились, явно довольные произведенным эффектом. 

— Ну что ж, — повернувшись в дверях, сержант протянул ему руку. — До свиданья, мистер Армитидж. Ждите повестки в суд в качестве свидетеля. И подумайте о смене замков.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Ричард. — Я думаю, мой дом под надежной охраной.

Закрыв дверь, он обернулся, разглядывая гномов, которых, уезжая, оставил в саду, и которые — как решил бы любой в здравом уме и твердой памяти — никак не могли оказаться внутри. Последняя троица обнаружилась возле камина: рыжий гном с топором, белобородый "санта" и "монашек", успевший сменить рогатку на короткий меч, один из двух, что прежде висели за спиной у блондина с косичками.

Гномы стояли неподвижно, как и положено каменным фигуркам, но Ричард мог бы поручиться, что имеет дело с чем-то большим, чем оригинальная авторская скульптура, чем-то... волшебным, да. Он был рационалистом и никогда — не считая раннего детства, конечно — не верил в чудеса, магию, мир духов и тому подобное. Но следовало признать, что здесь, в этом доме, происходило что-то, что выходило за рамки его привычных представлений.

И странное дело, его это больше не пугало.

— Ээ... — Ричард потер переносицу, чувствуя себя немного глупо, — спасибо, ребята, что... В общем, спасибо вам.

Фигурки не шевельнулись, но Ричарду показалось, что они смотрят на него с одобрением и чуть снисходительно, словно говоря: "К твоим услугам, приятель!". Краем глаза он зацепил какое-то движение — будто в углу, за креслом, мелькнул на миг силуэт крошечного "эльфа" с острыми ушами, но стоило повернуть голову, и там, конечно же, было пусто. Ричард покачал головой.

— Ну что, парни, вернем вас на место в сад?

***

— ...и мы беседуем с автором победившего проекта, мистером Армитиджем. 

— Спасибо, что произнесли мое имя правильно, вы знаете, многие путают, — Ричард улыбнулся молоденькой девушке-репортеру.

— Скажите, как вам в голову пришла идея взять за основу национальную мифологию: Поляна Троллей, Замок Эльфов, Город Гоблинов...

— О, вы знаете, — Ричард задумчиво пошевелил пальцами, вспомнив, как недавно каменный фундамент на торце дома начал принимать очертания воинственных статуй, сжимающих топоры, а высаженный кустарник самшита приобрел форму тощего пучеглазого существа, похожего на лягушку, — я думаю, что мифы — это отголоски нашего далекого прошлого, которое до сих пор живет среди нас. Нужно лишь присмотреться внимательнее, и вы обязательно увидите. 


End file.
